attente
by ylg
Summary: repartons des années en arrière... Mystique et Destiny décident d'avoir un enfant.


Titre : L'attente   
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X-Men, en remontant loin loin dans la continuité (et en trichant un peu avec le vieillissement des persos, mettez ça sur le compte des incohérences des différents scénaristes :p)  
Genre : drame de la vie ordinaire  
Couple : Mystique / Destiny  
Gradation : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Marvel, je ne fais que les emprunter un p'tit peu sans me faire de sous avec. Donc pas de procès SVP.  
Petite note : au vu du couple, vous devez avoir compris que c'est du (fem)slash. Vous êtes grands et responsables, si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas.

88888

Carrelage, dur et froid. Mort. L'endroit le plus triste de la maison, pour attendre. Elle devrait retourner dans sa chambre, essayer de se mettre à l'aise, trouver un peu de réconfort en attendant que Raven rentre. Mais elle ne se sent pas capable de bouger. L'endroit le plus inhospitalier est peut-être le plus adéquat, en ce moment.

Elle sait qu'elle devrait se remettre au travail, tirer des plans pour l'avenir. Seulement, elle a l'impression que l'avenir a disparu. Même le temps ne semble plus s'écouler normalement. La seule chose qui coule encore, c'est le sang. Le seul avenir qu'elle envisage, c'est ce qu'elle devra annoncer à Raven quand elle reviendra.

888

Ça avait commencé comme la plus ordinaire de leurs journées. Se réveiller dans le même lit que son amante, partager les baisers du matin et le petit déjeuner. Une vision troublante quelques jours auparavant réclamait des recherches complémentaires et Mystique devrait passer la journée loin d'elle pour infiltrer une quelconque organisation susceptible de posséder les informations désirées. En son absence, Irene mettait par écrit ses visions de la nuit pour le compte de Raven, retravaillait mentalement leur interprétation, les comparait à ce qu'elles savaient déjà et approfondissait quelques points problématiques. Accessoirement, elle jouait aussi la femme au foyer attendant le retour de son épouse. Cette image la faisait toujours sourire.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Jusqu'à la petite pause. Et c'est là que les choses avaient dérapé de leur cours normal.

Comme chaque mois, le sang s'était remis à couler de son ventre. Une réaction normale à ce phénomène aurait été de se changer, prendre une serviette dans le placard de la salle de bains, retourner à ses occupations. Elle n'avait pas pu. Trois mois d'essais infructueux, troisième échec. Cette blessure qui s'ouvrait en elle refusait de s'arrêter de saigner. Elle se sentait sale.

Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements, se réfugia sous la douche. Elle espérait faire partir avec le sang, le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahissait. Elles n'y arriveraient pas.

888

Après des semaines de discussion, Irene avait accepté au moins d'essayer une fois. Elle s'était laissée faire à contrecœur par celle qui était alors devenue un inconnu pour elle, portée uniquement par l'espoir que cette …expérience puisse porter ses fruits. Etant aveugle, elle reconnaissait essentiellement son amante au toucher, et rien dans le corps d'homme dont celle-ci s'était servie cette nuit-là ne lui était familier. Elle refusa que Raven la touche à nouveau sous cette apparence dont elle ne savait apprécier l'étreinte.

Une nuit n'avait pas suffi. Cependant, elles tentèrent à nouveau leur chance. Raven s'entraîna à prendre les attributs masculins en laissant au reste de son corps ses formes habituelles. Pendant des semaines, nuit après nuit… mais toujours rien. Le sang revenait, encore et toujours. L'enfant dont elles rêvaient ne verrait jamais le jour.

888

Irene coupa l'eau qui noyait ses larmes, laissant les dernières gouttes couler librement sur son corps. Quand elle sortit enfin de la douche, elle frictionna rageusement les quelques gouttelettes restantes, espérant effacer avec elles ses mauvaise pensées. Peine perdue. Elles ont trop rêvé, espérant que le pouvoir de métamorphe de Raven lui permettrait de reproduire intégralement l'anatomie des corps qu'elle assumait. Elles savaient bien qu'elle était incapable de reproduire le pouvoir d'un autre mutant, mais pourquoi pas des fonctions biologiques naturelles ?

La serviette de bain qui enveloppe son corps est rêche contre sa peau. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est attendre qu'enfin, Raven revienne. Mais elle n'arrive pas à trouver quoi lui dire, comment lui annoncer…

Quand Raven la trouve là, elle comprend très vite, bien sûr. Ça n'en fait pas moins mal pour autant. Au contraire. Elle sait, elle aussi.

888

« Irene, Irene chérie. Ne t'en fais pas. On peut continuer. Ça finira bien par marcher.  
-Non Raven, non. Ça n'arrivera pas, pas pour nous. C'est impossible.  
-Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? ça peut prendre un peu de temps. Rien ne dit que ça ne finira pas par arriver.  
-On n'y arrivera pas. Je le sais.  
-Comment ça ? … non… Tu… tu as vu notre futur et tu _sais_ que… ?  
-Non. Il y a trop de variables en jeu pour cela. Et ce qui touche à mon propre corps, à un niveau si… intime… est masqué par mes émotions, difficile à interpréter. Je ne peux pas savoir si ça arrivera ou non mais… je n'y crois plus.  
-Mais si… s'il fallait vraiment juste un peu plus de temps ? s'il fallait aller juste un peu plus loin, s'il fallait juste que je reste pleinement un homme pendant quelques mois ?  
-Ça ne suffirait pas, ma Raven. Nous avons surestimé ton pouvoir, c'est tout.  
-… Je refuse d'abandonner. Il doit y avoir un moyen. »

Ce soir-là, Raven garde son corps de femme. Malgré le sang, ou peut-être à cause de la douleur qu'il leur apporte, elle lui fait l'amour passionnément. Quand, plus tard encore, au creux de la nuit, elles évoquent à nouveau le bébé qu'elles auraient aimé avoir, c'est en murmurant, comme si elles craignaient de formuler leurs désirs à haute voix, ou comme si les possibilités envisagées les rebutaient :

« Je vieillis, Raven. Lentement mais sûrement. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as encore de longues années devant toi. Et puis de toutes façons, je suis tellement plus vieille…  
-Ton corps se régénère. Pas le mien.  
-Peut-être seulement en apparence. Alors… si moi je n'arrive pas à te donner cet enfant…  
-Trouver un donneur ? ça non !  
-Tu n'es pas stérile, alors avec quelqu'un d'autre…  
-Tu ne pourrais pas accepter de me savoir dans les bras d'un homme. D'ailleurs, je ne le supporterais pas non plus. Tu le pourrais, toi ?  
-Non. Bien sûr que non. Pour autant que je désire un enfant rien qu'à nous, c'est quand même non. Tu ne peux pas me demander de le porter, Irene. Je ne pourrais pas.  
-Je sais. Mais tu sais bien que pour moi, un enfant de toi serait aussi le mien… quel que soit son père.  
-Je ne veux pl… pas porter d'enfant. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
-Raven…  
-Et puis… je ne veux pas d'un étranger entre toi et moi. Avec un homme… il y aurait une chance sur deux… je ne veux pas d'un garçon. Non, ça je ne pourrais vraiment pas. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ma Raven… n'y pense plus.  
-J'aurais pourtant tellement voulu… une petite fille, moitié toi et moitié moi… »

Quand Raven reprend la parole après un long silence, c'est sur un ton brisé.

« Les enfants dont nous n'avions pas voulu… je refuse de croire au destin. Ça n'a rien à voir. N'est-ce pas ? »

Mais Irene ne répond pas, elle se contente de la serrer plus fort dans ses bras. Elles ont chacune leur passé à porter, et ce soir elle se sent incapable d'y faire face.

888

Au petit matin quand Irene s'éveille, Raven est déjà partie, sans laisser de note. Elle a pris la fuite, poussée par la douleur, mais elle reviendra, Irene le sait. Elle a besoin de faire le vide et elle finira bien par revenir. Ça fait quand même mal, de se sentir abandonnée comme ça. Elle essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir, elle comprend et partage sa souffrance, mais elle aurait préféré que Raven choisisse de rester auprès d'elle plutôt que d'aller cacher ses blessures comme un animal sauvage.

Mais malgré tout son amour, elle ne peut pas la changer, que ça fasse partie ou non de ce pourquoi elle l'aime tant. Elle reviendra, elle revient toujours. Quand exactement ? là-dessus ses rêves sont encore flous.

Destiny sait que son amante lui reviendra, oui. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore, c'est que quand Raven rentrera, elle ramènera avec elle une petite fille, une enfant qui deviendra la leur, une fillette avec de grands yeux verts et des boucles auburn… et une frange blanche sur le front.

88888


End file.
